reunited
by MeNeSS
Summary: Satine didn't die... she was only drugged... a cure for comsumption appears... what will happen now?! PLZ READ!!!! yes.. i found a name.. it mite change though *Note From Author Added!!!!*
1. Chapter One

Chapter ONE  
  
Satine sighed as she watched rain fall from the sky above, the weather reflected her mood: dark, gloomy and sad. All she could think of was Christian. Being apart from Christian is worse than being dead. She lived because Harold Zidler, the owner of the Moulin Rouge and Satine, his "Sparkling Diamond", had slipped pills into her drink right before the starting of "Spectacular Spectacular" so that she may "die" in his arms and go into unconsciousness at the end. Apparently, Harold made her believe that she was dying so that they could keep the Moulin Rouge alive. But now Harold regretted this, because Satine seems as dead as can be, her heart wasn't into the plays, the songs. She couldn't even entertain the guests. It's been exactly one month and eight days since she "died" in Christian's arms.  
  
Suddenly, the door opening interrupted Satine's thoughts. Alarmed, she turned around and saw Marie, a woman that seems to keep all the girls of the Moulin Rouge together, she acted as a "motherly" figure to all. "Marie! What are you doing here?!" Satine practically yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but the show is about to start. and I thought I should help you get ready." said Marie.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I just."  
  
"Don't worry about it dear. I see your thoughts are still on Christian." Marie suddenly sighed, "I think you should go to him.I hate seeing you like this. Besides I think that Harold will soon see that keeping you here has no real meaning if you don't bring in business and entertain the guests"  
  
To entertain. all the men wanted out there was 'love' not true love but basically a one night stand. Satine couldn't stand this, after Christian leaving, she wouldn't do anything to earn money from the clients, and in turn, the clients were terribly disappointed, which meant nothing to Satine, all she wanted was to have Christian hold her in his arms again.  
  
"But my consumption. all I would do is hurt him when I do . die." Satine whispered the last word, not wanting it to happen, yet she knew it was inevitable.  
  
After much hesitation, Marie slowly began, "listen. Harold has kept this from you, because he knew that if you knew that consumption would be cured..." A/N: ok, I KNOE it can't be. but let's just pretend ^______________^  
  
"WHAT?! CURED?! HOW?!" pleaded the hopeful Satine.  
  
"Honey, we were going to tell you this soon, when Christian leaves the country. but I can't stand you being so depressed." Marie tried to explain "but here" Marie hands her a fairly large bag " in here is the medicine for consumption, we purchased it with the money earned from the Moulin Rouge. If you take it as prescribed, you will get better, although progress would be slow, but you would get better"  
  
"FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE SHOW STARTS!!!!" yelled Chocolat from outside.  
  
"If you are to catch Christian, you better go quickly, here. run before Harold gets here to see what's taking so long. take the bag of jewels with you. It will help the two of you to get on your feet. Remember to write me!" continued Marie.  
  
"THANK YOU MARIE!!! I WILL! DON'T WORRY!" Satine replied, dashing out the door. She now can be with Christian. Instead of imagining it, she can ACTUALLY be with Christian again and she couldn't wait.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: PLEASE DUN SUE ME!!! None of the characters are mine.. they all belong to the great Baz Luhrmann!!  
  
Hehe! This is actually my first Fanfic. and quite frankly the first story I've written since .. nvm since almost forever. and I'm sorry if this is bad. and I'm obsessed with "."'s but I hope u like it! Sorry it's kinda short.. but I promise I'll have a longer chp next time I'll update soon. MOULIN ROUGE IS THE BEST! Depending on the amount of reviews. the faster the next chapter comes up ^_________________^ ~~~~ MeNeSS 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter TWO  
  
Satine ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Christian's garret. She sprinted up the stairs and into Christian's room. Only to find it empty. Everything was cleared out. The hole in the ceiling patched up once again.  
  
Satine panicked. She thought "Where could he be?! I know!! I can go to TOULOUSE!"  
  
She ran upstairs to Toulouse's room to find him cooking. "TOULOUSE!!!" she screamed!  
  
Toulouse stared, his face pale and his eyes wide with terror "IT'S A GHOST!!!!"  
  
"NO, nono! Toulouse! It's me. SATINE" Satine panted from how tired she was from running up the stairs "I'm ALIVE!!"  
  
"What?! You DIED you died right after 'Spectacular Spectacular ended! You died in Christian's arms!!! You can't be ALIVE . I SAW THIS WITH MY OWN EYES!" said Toulouse with his signature lisp.  
  
"I'll explain to you later! Where's Christian?!"  
  
"He. he j-just left Satine. around. five to ten minutes ago. He's heading to the train station, he's going home to London, and he's given up on the Bohemian Revolution. You better go find him, and fast. he's leaving . he's going back to London!" a startled and confused Toulouse replied, still not quite recovering from his initial shock "Wait. I'll go with you. COMON!"  
  
A stunned Satine stood. But was dragged out of the garret by Toulouse, in search of Christian, Toulouse stood for every part of the Bohemian ideas, but mostly love. seeing that there's still a chance of Christian and Satine being together... not in love himself, he'd do anything to get them back together.  
  
To people wandering on the street, this must have been an odd sight, a determined midget, with an apron on dragging behind him a young beautiful woman with a suitcase, and a fairly large bag. All Satine could think about was Christian. His eyes, his smile, and. how much he loved her. and.  
  
"COMON!!! We're almost there! Christian's train leaves in 20 minutes!" Yelled Toulouse, interrupting Satine's daydream.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Satine ran towards the nearby train station. but was slowed by a hacking cough that she attempted to suppress, with no success. and fell to the ground, coughing up blood.  
  
"Satine! Look I think I see.. SATINE?! Are you ok?!" Toulouse screamed, he wanted to help the girl, but had no idea how, he never got much education, he only knew enough to sustain him, and had no idea how to help the consumption.  
  
Satine's hands fumbled through the large bag looking for some sort of temporary relief, finally found the medicine and poured a bit down her throat. Her cough stopped within a minute.  
  
After a few minutes, Satine regained composure, got off the ground and ran into the train station looking for her Christian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* truth * * beauty * * freedom * * love *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christian stood in the train station looking back at Montmarte for the last time, he couldn't stay in this place any longer without Satine. From here, he could still see the big, red, windmill, the Moulin Rouge, where Satine had died in his arms. His garret, where they'd "rehearse" 'Spectacular Spectacular' and Toulouse would pop his head into the room saying the most random things. The elephant where he and Satine had shared their first kiss... and what happened afterwards still brought a smile to his lips. All this brought tears to his eyes. he couldn't stand being away from Satine, he now couldn't write, he couldn't look at anything without thinking about Satine, his world revolves around her. but now that she's gone, it seemed to drift to outer space. He whispered "Satine. I wish you were here with me. I wish you didn't die and that you would come running to me. and that it'll all be ok. we can live away from the duke, Harold and Moulin Rouge. I hope you can hear me in heaven.. and I'd just like to say. I will love you.. Until the end. of . time."  
  
At this exact moment. Satine stepped up from behind Christian.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned here, they all belong to the great Baz Luhrmann.  
  
See? I told you it would be longer!!! Including this little bit. it's .128 words longer. ! ^______________^" Comon people! You KNOW you want to review this! You also know that you want me to continue writing this. If I dun get enough reviews. I'm going to stop altogether. I'm such a bad writer. maybe I should just stick to drawing. really. Anywayz. Thx to my reviewers! Ur the best!!! P.S. Third chapter mite take a lil more time than expected.cuz I already had this done by the time I put out the first chapter. ~ MeNeSS 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter THREE  
  
"Christian. " Satine whispered.  
  
Christian turned around. he knew that voice. he thought "but, it can't be. she's dead. she died in my arms, there is no way in which she could be alive!" In front of him, stood Satine. He couldn't believe his eyes, "they're playing tricks on me" he thought. He reached out with his quivering hand and touched her cheek, she was very real. "Satine.?" whispered Christian, "is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, Christian, it's me. I'm back. I-I'm s-so." before she could finish her sentence, Christian pulled her in and kissed her passionately, feeling his lips to hers, Satine felt as if everyone around them slowly vanished, they were in their own world. She enjoyed having Christian's arms wrapped around her body.  
  
Toulouse stood, staring at the couple in satisfaction. He had done his job, and is proud of it. He brought together the two of his favourite people in the world who were meant to be together, and seeing them happy, brought tears to his eyes. He stared at them, he loved watching the two together, everyone around them, no matter their current mood, would become joyful, as if the happiness that radiated from the two were contagious.  
  
After a few minutes, they finally broke apart. After a moment of silence between the two, Christian finally asked ". aren't you. didn't you. well. die?"  
  
"Actually, I was drugged by Harold, he put pills into my drink so that I'd supposedly 'die' in your arms because he didn't want me to leave the Moulin Rouge so that he can still make money off of me."  
  
"Why didn't you come back to me earlier?" Asked Christian.  
  
"B-because. I still have consumption and I didn't want you to go through that pain again, I don't want to have you lose me again, so I decided that it was best that I stayed in the Moulin Rouge for the rest of my days. Don't get me wrong though, every second was torture for me, I couldn't stand being away from you, yet I knew I had to do it, for your sake. I didn't want to hurt you again, I don't want you to suffer because of me... But, Marie told me today that my consumption could be cured. she gave it to me. it's here see?" Satine showed Christian the large bag "and I just wanted." Then a single tear dropped from Satine's eye.  
  
"Shhh. it's ok, it's ok, I'm here" Christian wrapped his arms around Satine " I'm here, we're together, and that's all that matters."  
  
"I'm s-s-sorry.. I. I. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to be with you." Satine wailed.  
  
"Shhhh. it's ok." Says Christian.  
  
There the three of them stayed, Christian and Satine in each other's arms and Toulouse watched the two together again, they all failed to notice that a strongly built man wearing black walking towards them with a gun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
sorry about the wait ^_______________^ it's been busy. and also, I'm sorry this is so short. I'll update soon  
  
~MeNeSS 


	4. Note From Author

I WILL UPDATE I'M REALLY SORRY!  
  
I'm studying for exams and everything (which is this week) and I had a lot of summatives (projects tat's worth 30% OF YOUR ENTIRE YEAR due the week b4.so I couldn't really update... I promise I'll write more next next week (after exams)  
  
Your reviews are MUCH APPRICIATED! I will write dun worry . I believe tatz all my reviewers, if I missed anyone (minus smartblonde. LoL) I'm terribly sorry and UR APPRECIATED!  
  
.g2g, I'm not supposed to be on .. must. not. get . tempted. by . fanfic.must. study.  
  
Btw. TANI "Why Does my Heart Cry" is really good! Update!!!!!!!  
To BohemianDiamonds: u hafta update also :P  
  
~luv Jen 


End file.
